An Angel named Tessa
by Ms.Wings
Summary: Monica and Andrew's daughter becomes a caseworker. COMPLETE! Watch for the sequel! Coming soon!
1. Chapter 1

An Angel Named Tessa  
  
Disclaimer: Tessa and Zoë are mine, all of the guests at the hotel with the exception of Kathleen are mine, the rest belong to the creators of Touched by an Angel.  
  
An Angel named Tessa sat at a bus stop in the middle of the desert, waiting for her new supervisor. She hoped that it was her Mother, who she missed terribly, but she doubted it. She knew it wouldn't be her Dad, but she thought that since he was an angel of death they might get to work together at some point, she hoped so. Whoever it was, she hoped that it was someone she knew well. Tessa turned her head when she felt someone sit beside her. She was surprised by who it was. "So you're my new charge?" The older African American woman asked. Tessa nodded and smiled, knowing full well who her supervisor was. It was her namesake, Tess. "Has anyone ever told you that you look just like your mother?" "A lot." She replied. "You even sound like her."  
"I picked up the accent, what can I say?" She said as she hugged Tess.  
"Well Baby Angel, we should get going." As she said those words a red  
  
convertible appeared next to them on the side of the road.  
"Auntie Tess, do you think we'll get to work with my Mom or my Dad?"  
"You miss them, don't you baby?" She nodded.  
I only saw them yesterday, but still."  
"Well, keep in mind, I am almost as close to your parents are you are, and I miss them too." Tessa smiled. "Meanwhile, I wonder who Zoë has been assigned to." She said, speaking of her much younger sister. "I think that she is to young to be a caseworker, but, who am I to judge, its the Father's decision, not mine." "Your smart already Ms. Wings. I used to call your mother that before she married your dad, after that it was Mrs. Wings." Tessa laughed. "Meanwhile, how is your sister?" "She's just a wee angel as Mom would say, but Zoë doesn't like to hear that. I guess no eight year old wants to hear that about themselves, even a eight year old angel." "I know that you don't want to hear this either, but you are just a wee angel too, you've only just turned fourteen." "No, I can handle that." "Anyway, these are my rules." She began. Later that night they were on their first assignment. They were running a hotel and waiting for their assignment to come to them. Tessa had fallen asleep hours before, but Tess was up reading. "Hi Tess." A voice whispered. Tess jumped.  
"Monica, you scared me! Oh, it's so great to see you! What are you doing here?"  
"I thought I'd check on my baby." Monica said.  
"She's been asleep for hours. I'm sure that she won't wake up if you go see her." "How is she doing?"  
"She misses you a lot. Her first question was if we were going to get to work with you or Andrew, but she's really good at this. I came out of retirement just for her you know."  
"Thanks Tess, that means so much to me that you can't imagine."  
Monica went and tucked her daughter, (who had a habit of falling out of bed, feet first) back in bed. She kissed her. Tessa was in such as deep sleep that she never stirred. The Irish Angel wrote her daughter a note and placed it under her pillow, kissed her again and left.  
  
An hour later Tess was still reading.  
  
"Hi Tess," another voice whispered. She simply looked up this time.  
"Hi Angel Boy. I have been expecting you!"  
"You have?"  
"You do know that Monica was here too, don't you?"  
"She was, she never told me that she was coming, oh well, she probably came for the same reason I did, to check on Tessa." "She's fine. She misses you, but that's to be expected."  
"Can I at least kiss her goodnight? Because I am guessing that Monica already tucked her in." "Your guessing right."  
Andrew kissed his daughter goodnight and then he too left.  
  
The next day, a much smaller Angel who went by the name of Zoë walked up to that very same bus stop that her sister had been at the day before. This was something that she didn't want to do anymore than her sister did, but she had to. Besides, she'd only be a way from her parents for a week, unlike her sister.  
Zoë had very light brown hair that sparkled in the sun and eyes that shifted from blue to green in color. She wore a pink dress, Mary Janes and socks. She slowly walked up to the Angel on the bench.  
"Hi Zoë." The older Angel said.  
"Hi. It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
"Yeah, you've grown."  
"So Auntie Gloria, where are we going?"  
"Well, I don't have a car, so were going to wait for the bus."  
"The bus to where?"  
"I don't know, just wherever God tells us to go."  
"Why am I here again?"  
"Because your Mom and Dad needed a little break." She said as she put her arm around the little Angel. Zoë, looked down and she screamed so loud that Gloria thought her eardrum would pop. Then Gloria looked at the ground she quickly picked Zoë up.  
"Go, go now!" She yelled. The rattlesnake slithered a way.  
  
When Tessa awoke the next morning she felt wonderful and ready for the new day, even ready for her assignment to arrive. She began to make her bed, and when she picked up her pillow she saw a small, folded-up piece of paper with her Mother's handwriting on it. She eagerly picked it up. It read:  
  
My dearest little angel,  
I cannot tell you how proud of you we are! It is such a great honor to be a caseworker, especially at your age! We'll miss you too, we all already do, but you'll get to see us, maybe a little more than you think you will. Your going to do a very good job I know it. You were meant to do this. But don't think you won't make mistakes; everyone does, especially in the beginning. But each time you do go to the father, you will find your comfort and strength there.  
Love, Mom  
  
Tessa was comforted not only by her mother's visit, but also by her  
letter. Of course she should look to the father as a means of comfort and guidance! She was an Angel, and she'd been an Angel her entire life. How could she have forgotten that? It was so silly, so silly that she had to laugh. She silently hummed one of her favorite hymns as she made her way to the stairs and slid down the banister into the lobby of the small, rustic hotel.  
"Your awfully cheery this morning baby angel." Tess smiled. "But here's another one of my rules no sliding down banisters!"  
"Alright, if you insist upon it. What do you want me to do now? I can't wait for our assignment to get here! Do you know who it is or what its about, or."  
"Too many questions all at once baby! Calm down, be patient, you'll find out soon enough! For now, go to the kitchen and get yourself something to eat."  
"Do we have any coffee?"  
"Oh no! You to! Your to young to be drinking coffee!"  
"I've been drinking coffee since I was twelve."  
"The coffee is in the kitchen." Tess sighed. "I told your mother what would happen if she drank so much coffee, but did she listen? No! And look what happened, her daughter is addicted to coffee too!" Tessa laughed.  
"I don't know if I would call it addicted."  
"I think that you and your mother, and at this rate your sister are addicted!"  
"What else do you want me to do?"  
"Wait."  
"Just wait for our assignments!"  
"Just wait."  
  
"Shu, shu, the Snake is gone sweetie, it's ok." Gloria said as she tried to stop Zoë from crying. "I'm sorry, I'm just really afraid of Snakes, and." She started to cry again.  
"It's gone Zoë, and look, the bus is coming."  
"Where are we going, do you know yet?"  
"Yes. Were going to Ireland."  
"I love Ireland, my Mommy's Irish. I have been there many times."  
"I know, I went to Ireland with your Mom once, but it was a very long time ago."  
"How long ago?" Zoë asked as they climbed on to the bus.  
"The year before you were born, that would make it nine years ago. It was a very interesting assignment. A very complex assignment as well." "Please tell me about it." "Ok, well the whole thing surrounded a family, of course, an Irish family, who lived Dublin, which is the capitol of Ireland. This family had worked for years to free the Irish people from English rule. Which many Irish families have, but this family has worked especially hard. This same family was also battling alcoholism, which is another problem that plagues the Irish people." Zoë gave Gloria a very confused look. It was at that moment that Gloria realized that Zoë was too little to understand half of what she had just said. "Never mind." Gloria sighed as she began to tell the story from a less intellectual point of view.  
  
"It sure is nice to be on vacation." Monica said, as she and her husband walked hand in hand down a stretch of California beach.  
"We've needed it for a long time."  
"Right now it almost feels like the old days, before we had Tessa, even before we were married!" "You're right, I wonder how that happened?" "The kids aren't here, that's how. I miss them though. I wasn't ready to let Tessa go do her own casework, but none the less, I am proud of her, and happy for her."  
"Me too. By they way, next time you go to check in on her let me tuck her in."  
"How did you know I went to see her?"  
"I did too. Tess told me you were there. I think she was a little annoyed with us." They laughed.  
"I did to. Oh well I wonder how are little Zoë is. I hope she's having fun, I miss her. It's nice to know that she won't be doing any casework by herself for quite sometime, she'll probably be older than Tessa when she finally does casework of her own."  
"It is nice to know that, it's also nice to know that we'll get to see her next week."  
"I love you Andre."  
"You too." He said as they stopped and kissed then continued their walk.  
  
"This place is so nice." Tessa sighed as she stumbled into the lobby. "I wonder why there aren't more people here."  
"Well, the first of our guests said they'd be arriving around one o'clock, and its only eleven now."  
"Who all do we have coming?" In response to her question, Tess read off the guest list.  
"And a miss Kathleen Sawyer."  
"Kathleen?"  
"No baby, its not that Kathleen."  
"You don't know that! What if it is her? What happens then?"  
If it is her, which it isn't, then we'd deal with her. Besides, how many times have you seen her and survived?"  
"Well, lets see, there is that first time when I was about eighteen months old and she kidnapped me, then once when I was about two, when I was about four or five, and then there were a couple of other incidents I just can't quite seem to place at the moment. But I still vaguely remember bring kidnapped by her, it was with out a doubt, the worst experience of my entire life. I don't even want to think about it! I mean it's really creepy when the person who kidnaps you can make themselves look like anyone, and the creepier part is that she looked just like my Mother!"  
"Evil works like that baby."  
"Can we talk about something else?"  
"Sure." 


	2. chapter 2

I realized that I made a terrible mistake in the last chapter. When Kathleen is mentioned, I really mean Monique, not Kathleen.  
  
"Wake up Zoë, were here."  
  
"Where?" Came her irritated reply.  
  
"Dublin, Ireland."  
  
Zoë looked out the window of the airplane. Her tired eyes scanned the city below  
  
her. She sighed.  
  
"I haven't been here in such a long time! Actually I haven't been to Europe in quite  
  
a while either. This is so exciting."  
  
"Are our assignments that family that you told me about?"  
  
"Yes. I am anxious to see how they've been since I last saw them."  
  
"Do you think they'll remember you?"  
  
"I certainly hope so, I wouldn't see why they wouldn't though."  
  
"What happens if they don't remember you?"  
  
"Then maybe we will be more effective."  
  
"They need an angel, they sound really, really confused."  
  
"They are. Believe me they are."  
  
"At least we know they won't know me!"  
  
"That's true, I never thought of that. You know Zoë, alcohol does strange and  
  
terrible things to people."  
  
"Is that why Angels never drink it?"  
  
"It most certainly is."  
  
Tessa sat at the top of the stairs, in her angel form, and watched the guests who had  
  
just arrived. There was something that she didn't like about one woman in particular. This  
  
woman actually kind of scared her. She had short black hair, and wore a leopard shirt and  
  
skirt with a long leather jacket, leather boots that went all the way to her thighs and fishnet  
  
tights. Not to mention the small chain, hanging across her waist and a necklace that looked  
  
more like a dog collar than anything else. There were so many reasons why this woman was  
  
creepy. Tessa sensed that there was something not right about her before she even saw her,  
  
may be this woman was their assignment. Tessa listened carefully to the conversation the  
  
woman was having with Tess. Of course! Of course the woman's name was Monique! Of  
  
course! Maybe this was just a coincidence. Maybe this wasn't really Monique, but just  
  
in case, she quickly prayed for protection. The ultimate test would be if this woman  
  
could see her in her Angel form. If she could, it had to be Monique. After all, this woman  
  
was clearly no angel. As the woman walked upstairs, she looked directly at her. Their eyes  
  
met but the woman did not seem to notice Tessa.  
  
"Well, Zoë, this is it."  
  
"So this is the same Ireland that I have been hearing about for all this time! It isn't at all like I imagined it would be!"  
"That is because we are in the city. Where we are going will look much more like what you have heard of."  
"Good, because I was beginning to wonder..."  
"Gloria??" Someone called form behind them. Gloria turned around to find an old friend standing there.  
"Mary!" She said as they hugged. "How have you been?"  
"We are wonderful, what brings you to Ireland?"  
"Your our assignment."  
"Oh. I wasn't aware that we were in need of an Angel. Oh well, if something goes wrong it'll be great to have you around! Where's Monica, Andrew, Tess and Tessa? Oh, and who is this?" She asked referring to Zoë.  
"Well, Andrew and Monica are having their vacation in California, and Tess and Tessa are on assignment somewhere in the western United States, The Napa Valley, I believe. And this is Monica and Andrew's daughter Zoë who was born about a year after we last saw you."  
"Hi Zoë, it is nice to meet you."  
"You too."  
"Well, the two of you are welcome to stay with us. After all, we are old friends, and your assignments. Plus any Angel of God is always welcome at our house!"  
"Thank you Mary!" Gloria accepted.  
  
Tessa didn't have much to do, as their assignments had gone to town that night. Tess promised to do something with her after she finished her paperwork, but Tessa thought this might take quite a while. So Tessa passed the time by reading a book of Shakespearian Sonnets and stories. She was currently on Romeo and Juliet and she was perplexed by the fact that Shakespeare had written just about every line of the entire play in ten syllables. She was fascinated by the fact that each of these, such lines were crafted into such meticulously fine detail. She thought that maybe this detail she had just discovered was the thing that made Romeo and Juliet so popular, and not the age-old plot. It wasn't really an original plot, she'd seen it quite a few times in her casework, and she was only fourteen. May be it was that William Shakespeare had been this first or among the first to write a story with this plot. She did not know, all she knew was that she was sick of Shakespeare.  
Suddenly Tess entered the room.  
"What are you reading?"  
"Shakespeare, Romeo and Juliet. Honestly I am kind of bored with all of it."  
"I met Shakespeare."  
"You did? I mean I knew you knew a lot of famous people, but Shakespeare! Was he really weird, because he seems really weird."  
"He was not the most normal man I have ever met, no."  
"I knew it, anyway, what do you want to do?"  
"I think that I would just like to talk."  
"What did you and your Mom used to do?"  
"Talk. Sometimes we would draw. I like to design clothes."  
"Really, can I see?"  
"Sure, actually, I have some of them right here." She said as she handed Tess her collection of drawings.  
"These are really, really great Angel Baby!"  
"Thank you! You know, if I were a human, that's one of the things I might want to be."  
"Well, you would certainly be good at it! Although, it certainly is a worldly profession for an Angel!"  
"Yes, but I said if I were human."  
"That is true." Suddenly they heard a flood of laughter pour into the lobby.  
"I guess they are back. Oy Vey! I needed sometime before I began this!" She said as her head fell back on to the couch. Tess laughed.  
  
So far Ireland was the strangest place that Zoë had ever been . Sure she was an angel and was bound to no country, but she spent most of her time in America. In fact, she liked to think of America as her earthly home. And now she was kind of getting homesick. But she didn't want anyone to ever find this out. There were so many things in this country that were different than in her own. The money was different, the people were defiantly different! It was a type of thing that she had never experienced before, ever.  
"Zoë, Zoë, earth to Zoë, are you ok sweetie."  
"Um, just jet lag I guess!"  
"Ok. Well you can sleep soon."  
Zoë and Gloria were going to Mary's house in the North of Ireland, which Zoë was relieved about because Northern Ireland, (as she heard), was part of the United Kingdom, and she thought that the United Kingdom would be a little more like the United States. Even so, Zoë was excited about spending the week on a goat farm and excited about her new assignment. It made her feel older, like she'd be helping, not just tagging along. She missed her parents though, in fact- she really, really missed Tessa!  
  
Once again, Tessa sat in her angel form watching the creepy woman. She and her friends were incredibly drunk. To Tessa is was incredibly sick, in fact, she thought that it was going to make her sick, so she left the room as quickly as possible. However, the next morning, it was required that she brought tea to the creepy, drunk woman. She knocked.  
"Come in came a voice." Tessa went in.  
"Good morning, here's your tea." She said, sitting it down on the bedside table. She turned to leave.  
"Oh, no,no,no..stay, for a while if you could!" Tessa agreed as she sat down next to the woman and they began a long conversation.  
After some length of time, Tessa realized that an hour or so had passed. 'Oh, no,' she thought, 'Tess is going to kill me!'  
"I better be going." She announced.  
"I would be glad if you could join my friends and I on the lake later."  
"I'll see if I can, I'd love to. Anyway, I really have to be going now!" She said as she ran out of the room and was about ready to slide down the banister when Tess caught her.  
"Do you remember what I told you about banisters?"  
"Oh, yes, I'm sorry," she said as she ran down the stairs instead.  
"Where have you been?"  
"With Monique."  
"Good."  
"Anyway, she invited me to go on a boat with her and her friends, may I?"  
"Why of course, she's your assignment, isn't she?"  
"Oh, thank you!"  
  
"Where is everybody?" Gloria asked Mary when they got to the farm.  
"It's just me and Abby now. One of my brothers is in the British Royal Navy and the other is a Professor at Oxford. Abby is was just engaged last night, and I am getting married next month."  
"Congratulations! What are you going to do with the farm?"  
"Abby and her husband are going to stay here. I am moving to London. Anyway, would the two of you help me feed the goats?"  
"Yes." Zoë answered proudly and excitedly.  
"Ok, then come on."  
  
Tessa was on her way to the lake to meet Monique and her friends. When she got there she found no one around and figured that they must be late. She sat down on the dock and stared into the water. Suddenly, she saw a few figures around her and she turned around. It was then tat she saw Monique and her friends. Their faces hardly bared kind looks.  
"Uh, hi." She said, trying not to sound nervous, even though she really was.  
"Hi Tessa, how's your Mother?"  
Monique had changed into her true self-right before Tessa's very eyes. Or, that is, she now was Monica's twin again. Three of her friends also turned back into their true form, but one who stayed the same, looked somewhat alarmed.  
"It's you, I knew it! I knew it!" Tessa tried to jump in the water, but someone had her hands, and she couldn't get a way.  
"What the bloody hell is going on here!?" Exclaimed the girl who stayed the same.  
"That's exactly right Maggie, what the hell? You see we are Demons, and..."  
"And don't go with them because God Loves You, and he wants something better for you than this, he wants you to share everything with him, to have a relationship with him, to bless you! Please, go run now!" the girl turned and ran.  
Despite the fact that Tessa had the whole angelic glow thing going on when she told this to the girl who she though was perhaps her true assignment, Monique and her friends would not let her go. Instead they tied up her hands, placed her in the boat and they laughed.  
  
Tess was working at the hotel desk when she heard someone come in the front door. She was positively delighted to see Sam. She smiled at her long time friend, but he did not return her smile. Instead, his face wore a look of seriousness and sadness. Tess knew that something was wrong.  
"Tess, something happened." Tess did not want to hear, but she listened anyway.  
"What?"  
"Tessa..." her eyes grew bigger and more afraid when he said this, "was kidnapped. By Monique."  
"Oh no, oh, no it ... it's my fault! She thought it was Monique and I kept insisting that it wasn't. But it really was, it really was." She said as she started to cry.  
"It wasn't your fault! It is fine, this is her assignment." 


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh I miss the girls, but this is so very relaxing!"  
Monica and Andrew were lying in their hotel room doing absolutely nothing and drifting in and out of a light sleep. They really weren't even thinking about anything. Neither of them could remember the last time that it had been that quiet or that relaxing. Suddenly the presence of someone else in the room caused them to jump off of the bed. It was Adam. Neither of them knew what to say. They were too taken a back by his appearance and by the look on his face.  
"Hi. Having a nice vacation?" Andrew and Monica nodded. "Good, because it is over. I know, I know... you were promised a week without an assignment. But, I'm afraid that being a parent comes before a vacation. Tessa was kidnapped, by of course,.. who else, Monique." Monica began to cry and she ran into the bathroom. Andrew merely gazed at his friend.  
"I'm sorry Andrew."  
"What are we supposed to do?"  
"As far as I am told, you are to at least go to where Tess is and help find her."  
"What about Zoë and Gloria?"  
"They are on there way too."  
"You don't know what its like to have your own child, do you?"  
"No, I'm afraid that I don't."  
"It's so overwhelmingly painful when you have a child, and you can't always protect them."  
  
"You having fun Zoë?" She asked as she and Zoë were feeding the sheep.  
"Yeah! Aren't you?"  
"Yes I am."  
"Hi Gloria. Hi Zoë!"  
"Hi Raphael!"  
"Hey, I am glad to see you too sweetie, but could I talk to your Auntie Gloria alone?"  
"Sure, I'll go find Mary." Zoë said before went back in the house.  
"You really scared me! What are you doing here? Anyway, what's wrong? I can tell that something is wrong."  
"Well, it's hard to say, but Tessa was kidnapped."  
"Oh no, seriously? By who?"  
"Monique."  
Gloria sighed and let her head fall into her hands as she remembered her own incident with Monique.  
"What am I supposed to do, hide it from Zoë, while we work on our assignment?"  
"No, actually the two of you are supposed to go to Napa tomorrow morning. Sam and I will be taking over your assignment from then on."  
  
As soon as Monica and Andrew heard about Tessa's kidnapping they headed to Napa. They were trying as best as they could to hold themselves together. Andrew was really wondering what Monica would do to Tess. The normally calm Angel who accepted even the worst things which happened as some part of God's plan and to have some overall good, was clearly not believing that just then. He seriously hoped that she didn't strangle Tess when they got there. He wasn't about to do that, although he did hope that if anyone was strangled it would be Monique.  
When they arrived in the lobby of the hotel they were surprised to see Sam sitting there. They thought that he may have been waiting for them.  
  
"I'm here to tell you that I am so sorry. Tess feels really awful about the whole thing. I also wanted to let you know that she's going to be fine, I promise you. It's just a growing experience."  
"I'll go talk to her." Monica's sad voice said as she went to find Tess.  
She found her in the kitchen, making cookies, Tessa's favorite kind of cookies.  
"Hi Tess."  
"Hi Angel Girl, are you upset with me?"  
"No."  
"Are you sure?" She asked as they sat down at the kitchen table. "This is the second time that I have allowed, by accident of course, for your daughter to be kidnapped by Monique!"  
"I know, I know, but if she was fine with Monique when she was eighteen months old I think she'll be more than fine now. Not to say that I'm not awfully worried. She is still my baby after all. I think of her and I can remember when she was so tiny like it was yesterday. I can remember her first everything. One of my fondest memories will always be the first time she walked." Monica laughed. "And when things like this happen to her, I get so scared, because I love her so much."  
"I do to Angel baby." Tess smiled. "And you let her drink coffee!"  
"Yes. Since she was about twelve."  
"I knew you passed it on to her, I just knew it!" Monica laughed, and then started to cry again.  
"It's alright Mrs. Wings."  
"I'm just kind of scared. That's all. I miss her, I love her, I am scared for her. I don't think that we were ready to be a way from her or that she was ready to be a way from us. I don't know what I am supposed to do!"  
  
By dinner that night, Gloria had explained to Mary their very difficult situation. Mary felt terrible about this and invited Gloria, Tess, Monica, Andrew, Zoë and Tess to her wedding the next month, (which she had planned to do anyway). Gloria had still not decided if she was going to tell Zoë or not. Maybe she would let Andrew and Monica tell her. Yet again, they were undoubtedly, horribly, bitterly distressed. Plus, what other logical explanation did she have for going back to America when their assignment had barely just began in Ireland. It was a tough decision to make, but ultimately she decided that had to tell Zoë. Besides, she had been instructed to do so, right?  
After dinner Zoë was in bed and was waiting for Gloria to tuck her in. Gloria figured that this was not the best time to tell her about Tessa, but she also figured that telling her at bedtime would give her mind time to work it all out.  
"Why do I have to go to bed?"  
"Because you're a cherub."  
"I'm not either!"  
"Well, I suppose that you aren't any more. But you're not a big angel either. Ok then, you're a little angel girl, and little girls need their sleep."  
"But, Angels don't need to sleep."  
"Yes, but growing Angels do. So, do you like Ireland?"  
"Oh yes, it is so fun! I love it!"  
"Do you miss America?" Zoë nodded.  
"What would you do if I told you we were going back to the United States tomorrow?"  
"I'd like that very much."  
"Good, because...." It was then that Gloria realized that Zoë was fast asleep, and now, she was just going to wait and have Monica break the news to her. She laughed as she sat there watching Zoë sleep, yes, she was still a cherub. A cherub was a child angel of any age, or at least that is what Gloria thought anyway. She kissed Zoë goodnight and then retired to her own quarters.  
  
Tessa lie in a boat, her feet and hands now free, although she was still a prisoner. She stared at the stars and she had been praying consistently since she was kidnapped. And every second that went by when she wasn't saying a prayer, she was hoping to see someone that she knew. She was especially hoping for her parents, but they were on vacation. Why hadn't Tess come looking for her anyway? She certainly hoped that she was still an angel; after all they were periodically holding a gun to her head. Then there was the thought of why they were still just in a boat. All they had done was go to the other side of the lake and anchor there. She was so tired, but she was afraid to go to sleep. She prayed for protection, and tried to make herself stay a wake. But she soon fell to sleep.  
  
"What are we to do anyway?" Monica asked. "I mean, it isn't like we can just go find her, is it? She could be anywhere!"  
"Well, you killed my plan." Andrew replied.  
"What, just going to find her?"  
"Yeah, just like last time." He smiled.  
"I think that it's our best shot Angel babies."  
"Tomorrow morning, we'll go looking for her."  
That night, Monica spent an hour praying for Tessa, if not more than that. But at this drastic hour, prayer didn't seem enough for her. Andrew however convinced her that it was and so she went to bed to try and get just a little bit of rest. But not before handing her problem and her daughter's care completely over to the father, at least for the time being. A short time after Monica fell asleep Andrew climbed into bed next to her, he did not want to admit it, be he was just as scared as she was. The thing was, that he had a lot more anger in him than she did, in addition, he also had a lot less emotion in him, making it easier for him to just get mad, and not just start crying. He kissed his wife goodnight before he to fell asleep.  
  
Gloria felt awful. Tessa was missing she had been instructed to tell Zoë about it, but she hadn't been able to. Zoë had never even given her the chance. First, the night before, she had fallen asleep. Then she had rushed through her breakfast to bid a farewell to the sheep, who she felt that she hand become quite well acquainted with in the past day or so. And Gloria felt that she couldn't tell her in the airports, or on the plane. So when they were driving to Napa, Gloria thought that it was the best opportunity. Zoë was sitting in the backseat, singing "The Battle Hymn of the Republic," and almost every single Patriotic song which one might think of. Gloria smiled, but she knew it was time to tell her.  
"Zoë, do you and your sister get along very well?"  
"We don't sometimes, but on the whole, she is my very best friend!"  
"Zoë, I have to tell you something, and it'll be hard for you to hear, but do you know why we are back in the United States?"  
"No."  
"Tessa was kidnapped by Monique. Do you know who Monique is?"  
"Yes. She's that creepy demon who looks just like my Mommy!"  
"That is right. She once kidnapped your sister when she was a toddler as well."  
"Do you think she'll be okay?"  
"Yes, sweetie, she'll be fine."  
"Do I get to see my Mommy?"  
"Yes you do, very soon."  
Zoë practically flew out of the car the minute they got there. She was anxious to see her Mother. She was scared for her sister and she was afraid of what Monique and her friends might try to do to her as well. Although Zoë had never been to the hotel before, she ran directly into the lobby and, just by chance she ran directly into her Mother's arms. Monica felt a huge sense of comfort in having her youngest child in her arms. She kissed her.  
"I missed you Mommy!"  
"Oh, I missed you to darling. How did you like Ireland?"  
"I wish I could have stayed a little longer." But then she began to whisper, "But I began to get homesick for America!"  
"I can understand why you would."  
"Is Tessa going to be okay?"  
"Yes my little cherub, she is going to be just fine?"  
"What if they get me?"  
"They won't, stay with me and Daddy and you'll be fine. You'll be even finer, because God will protect you." Zoë smiled.  
"Where is Daddy anyway?"  
"He and Uncle Adam are out looking for your sister, so are Auntie Tess and Uncle Sam. Mommy waited for the two of you."  
"Hi Monica." Gloria said as she came into the lobby.  
"Hi." She replied as she got up to hug Gloria. "Thanks for keeping Zoë." She whispered.  
"Your welcome, it was my pleasure."  
  
"Oy vey, I don't even know where to begin looking!"  
"I don't believe that any of us do."  
"Well, we have to find her, after all, this was my fault."  
"What have I been trying to tell you all along? This was God's plan for her! She will be fine!"  
"Is that all you know?"  
"That is all I know. If I knew more I would break down and tell you in this case, even if I were not allowed to. do such."  
"Well, thanks for that Sam."  
  
Tessa awoke to the sun blaring in her eyes and the cool sea wind brushing across her face. She was not quite what you would call happy, but she was relieved and maybe she was slightly more content than she had been in resent hours. She sat up from the floor of the boat. Where were her kidnappers? Did they leave her out there all alone? If so, they were even bigger cowards than she originally though. She decided not to go looking for them in the interior of the boat. She just wanted to stay alone outside where it was quiet and peaceful. She was so hungry, at that moment and her back hurt from sleeping on the ground. But she was thankful to be alone. She then wondered if they were even looking for her. If her parents even knew. If Zoë knew. She sighed and sat back on the floor of the boat, so as to wait patiently for someone to help her. Meanwhile, she would have jumped off the boat and into the water due to the fact that land was a only a few feet a way at that point, but she was too afraid of what they would do to her upon catching her on those such circumstances. Tessa sat there for a few minutes, and ultimately, she decided that it was best for her to just jump. Which she did very quietly. 


	4. chapter 4

Zoë watched from upstairs as the adults gathered in the lobby. She wanted to partake in their conversation, which she knew concerned the whereabouts of her beloved sister, but obviously, she had been told to go upstairs until dinner time came. But she had no interest in anything that was available for her to do, other than listening that is. She was quite content at first, when nobody noticed her that is.  
"Zoë, what did Mommy ask you?"  
"To please go up stairs until dinner."  
"Yes, can you do that please?"  
"I'm going, I'm going, and you really do have eyes in the back of your head don't you!" Monica laughed as Zoë headed towards her room.  
"Great, now we can talk."  
"How many places have we looked for her, have we exhausted our possibilities?"  
"Sam and I must have covered over four miles today alone."  
"Us too." Gloria offered.  
"I think we must have covered more around twelve miles."  
"And we never even ran into each other." Monica said as she tried not to cry for the millionth time that day and she allowed her eyes to fall onto the table before her. Andrew took her hand in his own.  
"We have run out of places to look."  
"No." Andrew replied. "No we haven't, it looks close from here, but the other side of the lake is at least a two day's hike a way from here."  
"It is worth a shot."  
"I'm going to go first thing in the morning. Maybe even tonight."  
"I'll go to." Adam replied.  
"If no one minds, I would like to help too."  
"Sam and I will stay here and take care of Zoë."  
"Thank you. Tess" Monica said, "And of course, I am going too, and I think we should start as soon as angelically possible."  
  
"Mommy, where are you going?"  
"We are going to look for your sister. We'll be back in a few days."  
"Can I go?"  
"No sweetie."  
"But what if they get me now?"  
"They aren't ...."  
"But I asked you before and you said stay with you and Daddy and you'll be fine, but you and Daddy are leaving!"  
"Oh sweetheart, I think you'll be quite fine, you see Monique and her friends are afraid of Auntie Tess and probably Uncle Sam too."  
"They are, how do you know?"  
"Because I saw it." Monica laughed as she thought back to the first time that Tessa had been kidnapped by Monique and they had found out Monique and her friends were indeed scared to death of Tess.  
"Can I go, please?"  
"No Zoë. And I've already told you why and..."  
"And next you're going to say that I'm a cherub and I can't go."  
"Well yes, but that's the truth. If its any consulation, if you had been kidnapped and Tessa was here having this conversation with me I wouldn't let her go either."  
"You wouldn't?"  
"No. You see, Tessa is a big cherub and you're a middle sized one."  
"Ok, I get it now."  
"Did you say goodbye to Daddy?"  
"Yes."  
"Alright, I'll take you upstairs and tuck you in."  
  
A few minutes after jumping into the water Tessa reached land. She quietly made her way into the trees and caught her breath. She was so relieved to be a way from Monique and her friends that even the dark woods were a safe haven to her. Now her top priority was getting back to the hotel. You could not see it from the other side of the lake, but anyway, she began to walk, she walked for hours and hours until sleepiness completely overwhelmed her, in which case, she fell asleep in a patch of grass.  
  
"Damn it! Where the hell could she have gone?" Meredith screamed.  
"Shut-up, you want to wake Monique up? I am guessing that she jumped off the boat."  
"Duh!"  
"May be we could, uh look for her after Monique wakes-up."  
"You know, she's not going to be happy about this!"  
"I know, I know! Oh, what are we going to do?!"  
"Well, uh, what could she possibly do to us anyway?"  
"What have you been smoking?! 'What could she possibly do to us anyway?' Ha! You know very well what she could do to us!"  
"I've been smoking marijuana, crack, everything that you can think of really."  
"Its an expression you idiot!"  
  
As they walked Monica was deep in thought. Her heart was swimming in the depths of her memory. Although Andrew was holding her hand and Gloria and Adam were a mere few feet behind her she felt like she was miles a way from anyone. She drifted back in time, just a little. Her mind flashed back to every important moment that she could think of which involved Tessa, all the way from before her birth to tucking her into bed just a few nights before. But suddenly she snapped back into reality when they approached the lake. They then decided that the best way to thoroughly search the area ahead was to split up. So Adam and Gloria went in one direction, and Andrew led Monica in another. Monica was still thinking, and after a while she began to cry for the countless time in the past few days. They stopped and Andrew pulled her into a hug and let her sob in his arms.  
"It's ok, it's ok, and we will find her."  
"I know, I know. But Andre, even you don't quite know what it feels like for me. Sure she's your baby too, but she wasn't in your body, you didn't spend agonizing hours giving birth to her. In fact, you weren't even there when she was born."  
"Once again, I apologize for that, but I was on assignment. But for self-defense, I was there later that night. And you must remember I was there when Zoë was born, for the whole time! And I promise that if by chance we ever have another one, I'll be there the whole time."  
"Thank you Andre, now lets look for our little girl."  
So Andrew and Monica moved on and began talking about times they had had with their daughter Tessa. 


	5. Chapter 5

"Can't you sleep baby?" Tess asked as she went into Zoë's room and saw her sitting there. It was way past her bedtime. "No." "Why not sweetie?" "Because I am worried. I don't like just sitting here when I could be helping! I am an Angel, it is my nature!" "I know sweetie. But Uncle Sam and I are here, and were Angels. It is our nature to help too. But we are here with you. Besides, I would have thought that with all the casework that you have seen, you would have known by now that you can't always help, no matter how bad you want to. You just have to wait for God, or well, in this case, your Mom to tell you when you can help." "That's a new one." "I'm surprised." "I'm only eight. There's a lot that I don't know!" "I'm sorry that I keep forgetting that." "Its ok, I understand why you do." She said as Tess got up from the side of Zoë's bed to leave the room. "Do you think that Tessa will be okay?" "Yes. I know that she will. Good night Angel baby."  
  
It was beginning to grow dark. The sun was setting behind the California hills. The smell of salt water however remained ever more present. "I think we're lost." "That's a little apparent Adam. Sorry. I am just a little bit nervous about Tessa being with Monique. But, on the other hand, everyone is, right? Think how Monica must feel. I am really glad that I am not her right now." "I'm glad I'm not Andrew. Are you jealous of them?" "How could you tell? Don't lie to me; I know that you are too. But lets not use the word jealousy, I absolutely despise jealousy for everything it is. "Thou shall not covet," after all. But its human nature, and although we Angels aren't human, we aren't perfect either. The plus side to this is that God knows it and will forgive us for our transgressions." "Very true. Brilliant observation." "Meanwhile, what in the world are we supposed to find out here anyway? Right, like Tessa's just going to be lying on the ground somewhere out here." "You never know." "That's true, but it is not very likely."  
  
About fifteen miles north west of them Tessa woke-up and rose from her spot on the ground. She looked around her. She would have loved to have seen a Starbucks, instead of an actual woodland creature. But in order to see an actual Starbucks ever again, she needed to get up and keep walking. The very thought of Starbucks, kept her going for the next few hours when she felt like she couldn't.  
  
"Good morning fellow deliverers of evil. Is everything going according to plan?" Monique asked as she climbed on to the deck of the boat. "Not really, when we were planning the rest of our scheme, our little captive seems to have slipped a way."  
"Oh, is that so?"  
"Yes."  
"Well, we'll get her later. For now, we should just wait. I'm sure Monica and Andrew, and no doubt a few other angels have come looking for her. And after all it is a big lake, is it not?" Monique commented as she went to the bar of the boat and began to make herself a Martini. "Why do you like to pick on these particular angels anyway?" "Well, if you had a twin who was an Angel, wouldn't you pick on her?" "Yeah." "Well, your so new that you haven't even seen Monica yet, and Monica is, in a sense, my twin. I don't think I'll ever forget any of the times in which I have harassed them. My particular favorite was the day Tessa was born. I didn't really do that much that day, but I did show up, I just had to see my twin's baby, I just had to. And I am disappointed in that girl!" "Who?" "Tessa! The day she was born, she was so cute and sweet that she could have easily passed for something evil. Now she's just like her Mother, a good little Angel. And just like her Mother, if it weren't for her addiction to coffee, she'd be hopeless." "What about the little one?" "She's too young to tell anything, plus I didn't show up the day she was born." "But if we wait, won't they eventually just surround us?" "Good point! We must start our new plan at once!"  
  
A few hours before, Tessa had again succumbed to sleep. Instead of waking up in the grass, she woke-up inside the boat with Monique staring at her. "How did you find me?" Asked an astonished Tessa. "Oh please, you were easy to find, it was Maggie who gave us a hard time." Monique laughed. "Monique, why do you bother?" "What with you and your family?" She asked as she made herself yet another Martini. "Yeah." "Well, let me put it this way; say you were a Demon. You are evil and full of hate. You especially don't like angels; you used to be one. You just happen to have an identical twin that is a really good angel. In addition to being an Angel she literally irritates the living hell out of you. Now, as a Demon, would you not do the same as I?" "No. Why did you stop being an Angel anyway, I know that I've heard Kathleen's entire story a plethora of times, but I never knew why you turned to the dark side. I don't understand who could ever leave the light for any reason." "I don't know. I guess it all started in a galaxy far, far a way..." "Hey, that can't be true, that's just the beginning of Star Wars!" "Oh, alright, I will tell you the truth. It was a long time ago though, in fact, it all started in a century far, far a way and a time long gone. Ok, it was only the American Revolution. In that time period I had spent much time in France, which is now pretty funny because the only war they have ever won without out side assistance was against them selves. Anyway, it was the Revolutionary War, and we, that is your Mom and I were on assignment together." "Wait." Tessa interrupted, "how come my Mom doesn't remember you as her sister, or really at all?" "I guess my turning to the dark side was too much for her and she blocked all memory of me out of her mind." "If your actually telling the truth, which I highly doubt that you are; then didn't you miss her too?" Monique was silent. "Yeah, but one gets over it. After all, we don't have the same relationship that we used to, we are now perhaps the greatest of enemies, but at least I get to see her don't I? Besides, after that, I became best friends with her best friend. And on this side of things Tessa, you have true freedom." "I knew it! I knew you were going to try and get me to turn to your side I knew it! Now this is beginning to remind me of Star Wars. Its like I am Luke and you're the Emperor!" "Tessa, this is no joke, do not underestimate the powers of the dark side." "But, God created you, remember? He can do anything."  
  
"Hey, didn't Tess say that Tessa was going boating, with that thing..?" Monica asked. "Yeah, I think so, why do you ask?" "Because there's a boat, and I bet that if we could just get to it, we'd be surprised at what we might find." "Oh, I see what you mean. And knowing Monique, that's what we will find."  
  
When Monica and Andrew finally got on to the ship, they were startled to see Adam and Gloria. "I guess we all had the same idea." Adam laughed. "It would be quicker if we all stayed and looked for her here. Plus, this is the last place we haven't looked and the most logical." "Your right Gloria." A few minutes later, Tessa was still sitting inside the boat listening to Monique talk about how wonderful the ways of evil were. She looked up and saw four people standing on the deck. And although she could really only see their feet, she noticed their feet and shoes in an instant. She was overjoyed, but how would they ever find her, obviously, that's what they were there for, but still she had to try and let them know she was there. Thankfully Monique was too busy talking and too interested in her Martini to really even notice if Tessa was there. Upon noticing this, Tessa got up and quietly made her way towards the door. She did not care how much noise she made, she simply ran out and let the door slam behind her. And instead of just yelling something out, she walked up to the crowed and hugged her Mother. Gloria smiled upon realizing that they did not even have to look for her. "Oh, not now, Tessa honey, were looking for... oh thank God, you're ok." She said as she realized that she was there and began to cry again as she grabbed her and held her close. Tessa felt the same level of emotion, but tried to hold back her tears by simply holding on to her Mother like she'd never let go. Andrew hugged both of them and Adam and Gloria hugged each other as well. Suddenly they herd the sound of an evil, rather annoying laughter. They all just stared at Monique. "Well hello again Monica. I was just telling your daughter about how much I would love to see you." "Is that so?" "Why yes. We're sisters after all, aren't we?" "Anyone like you is no friend or sister of mine. Meanwhile, are you drunk?" "She is a little, and it's a good thing that you got here, cause she was giving me the Luke Skywalker treatment." "Trying to turn my wee girl to the Dark Side, aren't we Monique?" "Yes, of course I am. I was telling my colleagues earlier about the day she was born, she was so cute, and I thought that she would be so good at being evil." "You were there?" Asked an astonished Andrew. "Yes, but I noticed you weren't." "I was on assignment. Mon.." "I didn't tell you I didn't see the point in worrying you any. Besides, she for some odd reason was nice that day. Why on Earth was that?" "Why on Earth was that?" Monique mocked. "Because, I absolutely had to see her. Plus I am afraid of Tess and she never let that girl out of her sight or her arms. I couldn't have done anything, even if I had wanted to." "Wow, the thought to kidnap me at birth crossed your mind, what a shock!" "No, you would've been to irritating for me to handle as a newborn." Then they heard a girl scream. "Oh no Maggie! She's the other girl they kidnapped, and she's human too!" "We'll go look for her." Adam volunteered as he took Gloria's hand and led her to find Maggie. "Tessa, go with them." Tessa was hesitant but she followed Gloria and Adam anyway. "Monique, we have to talk." "Oh yes, yes we do."  
  
"May be we should go and help too." Zoë suggested as she helped Tess make cookies. "I told you, its not the right time and it is not your place." "But, I wanna help." "I know you do, but one day baby, your going to be so sick of helping people that you can't stand it anymore. Because even though we love our jobs, even we angels have our limitations." "But, I'm worried. I love Tessa, and I..." "Think of it this way, she's an angel too, nothing whatsoever can happen to her." "But what if she becomes a Demon?" Zoë's voice was shaky and fearful and barely above a whisper. "That is not going to happen. The Father has plans for your sister and he loves her. Those plans do not involve becoming a Demon." "Pwomise?" "Promise." "Why are we making so many cookies?" "That's another part of the plan."  
  
Tessa ran to catch up with Adam and Gloria, but suddenly she couldn't find them anywhere. Her head filled with fear and her heart began to beat rapidly. She looked around her and there was no one in sight. She felt that at any moment someone would just attack her. She was comforted when she turned around, she could hear her Dad talking, and that gave her the strength she needed to go and look for her assignment. But meanwhile, where were Aunt Gloria and Uncle Adam? She looked for them as she looked for Maggie, but she never found them. Then she finally spotted Maggie. Who was in the exact same position that Tess had been in herself some hours earlier. The Demons were so carelessly stupid. Tessa couldn't really even believe it. She approached Maggie who was sitting on the floor of the boat. And as she did, Tessa realized that she was glowing. She extended her hand to the girl as she stood before her. "Maggie." She said as Maggie looked up. Her eyes grew huge at the slight before her. "Don't be afraid, I am an Angel. I am here to help you; to help you find your way. God wants you to know that he loves you very much and that you do not belong on the dark side. He has chosen you to be on his side." Maggie smiled. "Really?" Came her weary reply. "Really very truly." Maggie got up and hugged Tessa. Meanwhile, behind them, two Demons vanished into the darkness, not to be seen again by Tessa for quite a long time I might add. 


	6. Chapter 6

An annoyed Monique rolled her eyes as she sipped her Martini. She exchanged glances with the twin sister who wanted nothing to do with her anymore. For a minute; Monique pondered what it would have been like now if she had not have chosen the dark path. Sometimes she missed her Angelhood, but after thinking about it for a total of 3.4 seconds she was content with who she had become.  
Monica was also quite annoyed be the conversation at hand. Andrew was telling Monique to lay off them and their children; not just for a while; but for good. Monica agreed that this should be so and she listened to her husband's testimony, but she too had her own thoughts as she was in the same room with Monique. What if she had truly given into to the dark side at any of those times in which she had been tempted. She thought for a moment about what it might be like to be Monique. But after a little less than .5 seconds she decided that she was content in the Angelhood, and in her relationship with her father, and that those were two of the things she cherished most.  
Suddenly Monica was taken from her thoughts when Monique disappeared.  
  
"I guess she must have gotten bored. Or sick of me."  
"I think that it was a little of both. And I don't think that she was really even listening to you anyway Andre."  
"Your right, but the good thing is that she is gone."  
"And maybe we can take our little girl home soon. And maybe we can help her finish her very first assignment."  
  
"Uncle Adam, Aunt Gloria where are you?"  
Monica and Andrew had decided too that they should all leave the boat; after all, it did seem to have been a demon hang out and they definitely didn't want to be there. Now all they had to do in order to leave was look for Adam and Gloria, which was considerably difficult for Maggie since she didn't know what they even looked like. They had all decided to stay together considering the fact that this was a Demon ship and all. Soon, they came upon a small closet and opened the door.  
"Why were you guys in a closet?" Tessa asked.  
"Uh.., we uh.."  
"It's a funny story."  
"I know what you were doing," Monica laughed. "And Gloria, I'll talk to you later."  
So the six of them began their day's hike back to the hotel. Later that day they all stopped near a waterfall to take a rest. It was a hot day; and Tessa and Maggie saw an opportunity, and they took advantage of it by jumping into the waterfall and spending their time playing there. Monica sat on a fallen tree not to far from there and smiled as she watched them play. Meanwhile, Gloria came up and sat beside her.  
"Are you mad at me Monica?"  
"You like him, don't you, Adam I mean."  
"Well, I can't tell a lie, can I, yes, I do.. like him."  
"An angel can't just go around doing that."  
"I got my first kiss today!"  
"And how many more do you expect there to be?"  
"I, I don't know."  
"The only reason that Andrew and I are married is that we loved each other so deeply, and..."  
"I know, Tess told me the whole story. You see, I don't love Adam because I am jealous of you. I love Adam because I love Adam. You are lucky Monica. Not many if any angels have what you have. You fell in love; you were allowed to marry and two years later you had a baby. And then several years after that another one."  
"Gloria, I think the word isn't lucky, it's blessed. And how do you know that you won't be denied of your love?"  
"I don't."  
"Right."  
  
"So where are you from?" Tessa asked Maggie.  
"San Francisco. How about you?"  
"No one's ever asked me that before. You see as an angel, I'm not really from anywhere, I am just an angel."  
"But, your from Heaven, right?"  
"Yeah, I guess so!"  
"What's it like?"  
"Indescribably wonderful. I can't tell you anymore than that, unless your dying that is, but your not."  
"Not I'm not, but why can't I know any more."  
"I really don't know, I think that if people knew a little more about heaven they would be more inspired to come to God, the same if they knew about Hell. But my Dad says it can't work that way; and after all, he's an Angel of Death, he knows these things."  
"Your Dad's an angel of death?"  
"Yeah, I know, it scares people, but he's on vacation now, or he's supposed to be. They just came in order to look for me. What about your parents?"  
"Well, they aren't bad at all. I don't even dislike them the slightest bit, but I ran a way. I just couldn't stand school anymore. I couldn't stand any of it anymore."  
"I understand. How do you feel about being kidnapped by Demons and rescued by Angels anyway?"  
"It is a little weird, but I believe it. I am active in my youth group, I am a strong Christian, but I just couldn't hold on at home any longer. I guess I just wasn't strong enough."  
"My Mom, she's an angel, and she can't always hold on either. I've seen her loose faith a few times, but she always comes back around." Maggie smiled. "Anyway, are you going to go home?"  
"Yes I am." "We'll take you if you want."  
"I'd like that very much."  
An hour later, they began walking again. By sunset, they were back at the hotel. Zoe ran into Tessa's arms the minute she saw her. Tessa smiled.  
"I missed you Tessa!"  
"I missed you too, how have you been?"  
"Worried. Are you ok?"  
"Yes I am."  
Everyone else watched the joyful reunion and smiled. When it was over; Andrew picked Zoe up and placed her on his shoulders. She giggled and they all went inside.  
A few hours later it was completely dark, dinner had been served and the hotel was full of diverse conversation.  
Zoe was in bed asleep; she always fell asleep early, it was inevitable. Monica and Andrew watched her sleep. They smiled.  
"I missed her."  
"Me too." Monica agreed.  
"It's going to be odd with just the three of us, isn't it?"  
"I know, and I don't like it, but we'll live. It might even be fun."  
"We'll make it fun, that's a great idea!"  
"She is cute though."  
"She is. I think that Tessa is too young to be off doing casework. I hope that Zoe doesn't have to go as soon as Tessa has."  
"Something tells me that she won't." He said as he kissed her.  
"At least she's with Tess."  
  
"Adam, where are we going with this?"  
"With what?"  
"What do you mean with what?" She asked, she was completely outraged.  
"Oh," he said as he stood up and kissed her. "You mean that." Gloria laughed.  
  
"What?! What does he think he's doing?" Tess asked. She and Sam were in the kitchen. They had gone into the lobby and quickly turned around. Tess was outraged to find Adam and Gloria in that position.  
"Leave them alone Tess."  
"Leave them alone! Leave them alone!"  
"If your so outraged about this; then what about Andrew and Monica?"  
"That was different!"  
"Now how was that different?"  
"They belonged together. And maybe these two do too?"  
  
"Adam, be serious. We have to make a decision."  
"Is this real love, or just puppy love?"  
"Real love."  
"How do you know that?"  
"I just do."  
"What I am saying as that we need to know each other a lot better before we continue this; if we continue it at all."  
"I agree."  
  
"So, when should we take you home?"  
"I'm not so sure that I wanna go home."  
"But, if you don't go home, then you'll get picked up by Monique or someone even worse than that."  
"Maybe I'll go to LA, or New York, may be Boston I don't care; as long as I don't go back to school."  
"Then, maybe you can switch schools."  
"No, my parents won't let me."  
"In a big city like San Francisco, there's got to be hundreds of High Schools, right?"  
"Yes, but, I don't want to go to any other school. You see, any other school would seem foreign to me. And now, going to my school is like total torture. You see, over the summer; my best friend died. We'd known each other forever,.."  
"I understand. When people tell you that you'll find a new friend it makes everything harder because she wasn't something that you could just replace."  
"That's exactly right. How did you know?"  
"I just do."  
"Do you think that I should go home?"  
"Yeah, I do. Is it right for your family to loose you too? Besides what would she want you to do?"  
"No, and I'll go home in the morning."  
  
The next morning, Monica drove the girls back to San Francisco. Zoe got the privilege of sitting in the front seat; although she was much too small. Maggie did not look happy. She was not happy, although part of her was happy to be going home. Sooner than Maggie thought; they stopped in front of her house; Tessa got out of the car to say goodbye  
"I'll never forget you, thank you so much for saving me, and for helping me, and, and for being my friend."  
"I'll never forget you either."  
  
"Well done sweetheart." Monica said.  
"Thank you. Mom, Zoe, I miss you. I don't want to be a caseworker anymore. I just wanna stay with you."  
"I know you do, Tessa Angelina, but God has a plan for you and it doesn't involve you staying with us anymore."  
"But why?" Tessa sniffled.  
"I don't know, but you've got to trust him, ok?" "I love you."  
"I love you too."  
  
"So, what do you think?"  
"I think I love you." Adam replied.  
"I think I love you too." Without any further words they kissed again. "But, how is this all supposed to work out? It can't, can it?"  
"I guess it can't." He sighed.  
"How do you know that?" Came a rather familiar voice, it was Sam.  
"Because, it can't."  
"Well, I've got news for you, it was met to be." Adam and Gloria exchanged glances, wondering if Sam had gone crazy.  
"You know we're Angels.."  
"Of course I know that, you think I've gone crazy or something?" He laughed. "Anyway, as I was saying, you were met to be together."  
  
Tessa wanted to jump out of the car and run, run far away. Of course, running into speeding traffic wasn't the safest or smartest thing she could do. They were now crossing the Golden Gate Bridge. They had spent the majority of the day in the city, and that had been fun, but it didn't make her feel any better. She had prayed so many times that day that she didn't have to become a caseworker. She was hoping that there was some slim possibility that God had made a mistake. But she knew that was impossible; and that God never makes mistakes. The plus side was that she didn't have to talk to anyone at the moment. They were speeding down the bridge and the top of the car was down and no one could hear any one else. In fact, Tessa could barely hear herself think. She knew that she couldn't run a way like she had wanted to, but she also knew that she had to do something to make herself feel better.  
"Finally, we can hear again!" Monica laughed as they passed the bridge.  
"Mommy, can we go on the bridge again, the bridge was fun!"  
"No sweetie, but I agree with you, it was fun. What about you Tessa?"  
"It was ok." She replied dryly. Monica sighed.  
"Tessa, I'm sorry that you have to go a way."  
"Yeah, me too."  
"Will you play with me later?" Zoe asked.  
"Of course I will." Tessa replied. "I wish I were your age again."  
"Its really not all that its cut out to be. Trust me, you don't wanna be eight! How old are you, Mommy?"  
"Oh," Monica laughed, "I lost track a long time a ago."  
"How long ago?"  
"I don't even remember, but I'd say it was long before I thought that I would ever have either of you and long before I thought that I would ever be married."  
"Meanwhile, are we ever going to stop growing? Aging?"  
"That's a good question, and I think I heard that you'd stop by eighteen or so."  
"Fair enough, just as long as I am not Aunt Tess's age by the time I stop aging."  
"Ha, ha, very funny." Monica said, relieved by the fact that she hadn't said, 'by your age.' 


	7. Chapter 7

Tessa was still very depressed when they got back to the hotel. She had no idea of what she was supposed to do, think or feel. She only knew how she felt, and she felt ashamed, unfaithful and unthankful for feeling that way. But she just couldn't help it! She headed directly to her room with Zoë behind her.  
Monica sighed as she watched the girls trudge up the stairs. It wasn't as though all of this wasn't hurting her too. She knew that it would crush Zoë later, if it wasn't already. Something had to be done. Suddenly she wasn't alone in the quiet lobby and, well the lobby was no longer quiet. It was not filled with the hysterically happy squeals of Gloria.  
"Monica, Monica, Monica, guess what?" She said as she ran up to her.  
"What?" She asked. Gloria extended her right hand. Monica took it in her own and glared at the diamond ring; stunned by what had obviously occurred when she and the girls were gone.  
"You're engaged?"  
"Married!"  
"That was fast. I remember when you were a brand new Angel. I remember when she was too." She said with a bit of sadness in her voice as she turned slightly to glance at the staircase, then turned her attention back to her friend. "That is so wonderful Gloria, I am so happy for you!"  
"Thank you Monica." She replied as they hugged.  
  
"Andre, Tess. Something just has to be done about Tessa and the whole going out and being a caseworker thing. It's too much of an emotional burden for her to bear." She said upon entering the kitchen.  
"It will work out in time, Angel Girl, don't worry." Tess informed her.  
"Don't worry!"  
"Don't worry?"  
"Yes."  
"Andrew?"  
"Don't worry." He answered.  
  
"Why do you have to go?"  
"I don't know, let's just try and forget about it for now, ok?"  
"Gladly. Hey, maybe you and I could run a way?"  
"What good would that do? My problem is that I wanna stay with Mom and Dad, not be a way from them. Running a way would really defeat my entire purpose."  
"That's true. You could say that you don't want to be an angel anymore."  
"But Zoë, if I were not an angel, I would truly have to leave forever, because I'd be a demon. It's not like I don't not want to serve god and be an angel, I just don't want to leave you guys yet."  
"I don't want you to leave either."  
"I know and I will miss you."  
"I'm going to miss you too."  
"But like I said before. Let's just do something fun and try as hard as we can to forget about this? Are you with me?"  
"All the way."  
"Your right, maybe we should sneak out? Wait, that's crazy! I just don't see any way out of all of this!"  
"May be, there just isn't supposed to be a way out of it. May be you are supposed to leave us."  
"Why do you say that?!"  
"Because, God seems to want it that way; and he knows best."  
"That's true. As Aunt Tess always says, 'his ideas are better than any thing my little angel brain could ever come up with.'"  
"Oh, I get that one a lot!"  
"May be it won't be so bad. I could see where it could be fun. And, hey you'll have Mom and Dad all to your self, for the most part anyway."  
"That's the other part." Zoë interjected.  
"What's the other part?"  
"Well, you know how at night Mommy and Daddy put us to bed and stay up talking forever, and we almost always go and listen to them?"  
"Yeah," Tessa laughed, "what about it? But before you continue, we should do that tonight!"  
"Yeah, that would be fun!"  
"I'll miss doing that with you!"  
"I'll miss doing just about everything with you."  
"Me too."  
"Anyway..." Zoë began again.  
"Hi girls." Monica said, opening their door. "It's dinner time."  
  
After dinner the girls headed back to their room. Tess decided to make even more cookies and Sam left on an assignment. Monica and Andrew went for a walk by the lake, and Gloria and Adam lounged on the porch swing.  
"I guess that this means that you're invited now too."  
"Invited to what?"  
"The wedding."  
"What wedding?"  
"The wedding of an old assignment of ours. It's in Ireland you know. Her name is Mary, and I am so happy that she is getting married. She's going to be so shocked that I too just suddenly got married!" She laughed.  
"I know. I love the sound of it though."  
"Me too. Oh, I love the sound of it."  
"I wish that we could go on a vacation. A honeymoon."  
"Me too, maybe we will be able to."  
"Where would you go?"  
"I would go to Hawaii."  
"Well no wonder we are married! I was going to say the same thing!"  
"I love you Adam."  
"I love you too Gloria." He replied as they kissed.  
  
Monica and Andrew were quite a long distance a way from the hotel. They were on the beach. It was dark out, and the crescent moon shined as bright as ever. The two were having the absolute best time. They were sitting on the dock with their feet in the water, occasionally splashing each other. It reminded them of how their relationship had been sometime after they had first met. Back when they were nothing more than best friends. They kissed and suddenly everything flooded back into Monica's mind, including the fact that her oldest daughter may soon be leaving all of them. But before she could say anything she looked at her watch. It was ten-thirty. He kissed her again. She smiled as she pulled a way form him.  
"We have to go back now."  
"Why?"  
"Because we should really put the girls to bed. Tessa could do it herself, but I know that she won't, neither will Zoë. Plus, even if Tessa did try to put Zoë to bed, she wouldn't go. Then there is the fact that I just want to put them to bed because I love doing that!"  
"I love doing that too."  
  
Monica opened the girl's bedroom door. It was there that she and Andrew found their daughters in bed, sound asleep. They smiled and kissed them goodnight. Sometime after their parents had left, the girls burst out laughing.  
"Do you think that they thought that we were really asleep?"  
"It's hard too tell, Zoë, I can't really tell."  
"Should we go out now?"  
"No, not just yet. We'll wait just a few minutes."  
"Do you want to watch Saturday Night Live instead?"  
"Sure!"  
So the girls stayed up to watch Saturday Night Live instead of listening to their parent's conversation.  
  
The next morning Tessa and Zoë went to breakfast, not even thinking about the impending situation, which they had been so worried about the night before. When they got to the kitchen they discovered that only Tess was a wake. They sat at the small kitchen table.  
"Good morning girls!" She said.  
"Good morning." They replied.  
"Guess what Ms. Wings?"  
"What?"  
"Because you don't want to become a caseworker, you are going a way for a little while."  
"So, in order to solve my not wanting to go a way, you're sending me a way!"  
"Essentially, yes."  
"Where? With who? Why? For how long?"  
"Well, first of all you'll be going by yourself. Second, I'm not sure why, but its because the Father wants you to, third I'm not sure for how long, fourth....you will be leaving tomorrow."  
"But what about who?"  
"You will find out who your assignment is tomorrow."  
Tessa sighed. 


	8. Chapter 8

The very next day Tessa found herself inside a New York City apartment building. It was very pretty and Tessa couldn't help but admire it. She immediately knew that someone with a huge fashion sense had to live there. At this residence she saw a girl who didn't look much younger than her.  
  
"Is she why I'm here?"  
"Yes, baby." Tess told her, exactly. "That girl's going through the exact thing you are right now."  
"She's going to be caseworker too?"  
"No. She's just being pulled a way from her family."  
"Why?"  
"Well, when she was little her Mother, Rachel, was offered the fashion job of a lifetime. For a very long, drawn out and complicated reason which isn't at all important she turned the job down."  
  
"Her Mom is in fashion! I knew it! Look at this place, can't you tell?"  
"Yes sweetheart, I can. Any way, that girl's name is Emma Geller. She's twelve, and her Mother has just been offered another job of a lifetime. She's going to take it. Emma and her sister are going to be staying with their aunt. You are going to be the foreign exchange student that will live with them."  
  
"Foreign exchange student, but Aunt Tess, I'm an American!"  
"I know, but in this case your supposed to be a foreign exchange student who was born in America but has grown up traveling all over the world."  
"But what country am I supposed to say that I am from?"  
"Ireland. You sometimes have the accent to pass it off."  
"Your right, I do, don't I?"  
"Yes, you do. Anyway, you should be getting to the Bing's."  
"Who are they?"  
"The people who you are staying with."  
  
Tessa was nervous as she rang the doorbell. The house before her was good-sized and very beautiful. It was something right out of Martha Steward Living. She loved it and she loved it even more that she was going to get to live there for a while. Finally a skinny, attractive, brown-haired woman answered the door.  
  
"Hi, I am Tessa.."  
"Oh, we've been expecting you. You are the foreign exchange student from Emma's new school."  
  
"That's right, it's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Bing."  
"You too, just call me Monica, and come in." (And yes, this did make Tessa think of her Mother, and suddenly she really wanted some coffee).  
  
"The kids are at school and they won't be home for at least another hour. So it's just me and Alyssa and you for now. She's a little over a year old."  
"Oh how sweet!" Tessa told her."  
"Do you have any siblings?"  
"I have a sister named Zoe."  
"I bet you'll miss her."  
  
"Yes I will. How old are your other kids, I wasn't told too much about your family." Tessa said as she quickly tried to change the subject.  
  
"Well, other than Alyssa and Emma, whom you know about, we have our twins, Erica and Jack and they are nine."  
  
"My sister is eight!" She said, not knowing what else to say.  
"Really, maybe they could meet each other someday?" She said as she escorted Tessa to the room she would be sharing with Emma.  
"I hope that you don't mind, but one of our best friends is having dinner with us tonight."  
"Oh, no of course not."  
"Good, I am glad. Well, can I offer you anything?"  
  
"May I please have coffee?"  
"Coffee?" Monica asked, obviously shocked by the young girl's request. "Sure!" She said, delighted by the fact that the particular request had made her think of the days when she and her friends hung out at Central Perk.  
  
Tessa was actually having a good time at the Bing's. The baby was cute, and almost as quiet as a baby angel. Monica was kind and her husband Chandler was hilarious. Jack and Erica were very nice and she and Emma were already becoming great friends. But then there was this Joey guy who had come for dinner and to stay with them. He was an actor and Tessa had seen some of his stuff and enjoyed it. She, however, could not get it out of her head that Joey was slightly strange. After all, he was wearing Santa Pants that he called his 'Thanksgiving Pants," and he was eating everything that he could. Monica told Tessa the story behind Joey's pants as she assisted her in washing the dishes and clearing the table. Joey laughed at the fond memory as he listened to Monica tell the story and he stuffed his face with pie.  
  
"She's taking this harder than we are Andre."  
"I know." He sighed.  
  
Zoe had been very upset since Tessa had left. She wouldn't sleep or eat, but she would cry, steal cookies and question why Tessa had to leave them. Monica, Andrew and Tess really had no idea of what to do about it, other than pray and try to calm her and themselves. After all, they wanted Tessa there with them perhaps even more than Zoe did.  
"She'll get over it eventually." Tess said as she came into the room.  
  
"Tess, you make it sound like a cold!"  
"Sorry, but it is true, one day she is just not going to care anymore."  
"I know. But that's terrible!"  
"Alright, may be she won't not care, may be she'll just get used to it."  
:"May be." Monica agreed.  
"I'm going to go see if Zoe's asleep."  
"Don't wake her up if she is."  
"I won't." He said as he disappeared from sight.  
"This is all so strange. What do you think the Father's purpose is in this?"  
"I honestly don't know for sure although I do have some ideas which I will keep to myself for the time being."  
"Like what?"  
"Like I said, I'll keep them to myself for now."  
"At least Tessa's in a safe place for now. She's probably having fun, wouldn't you think?"  
"She must be, her assignment's Mother is in fashion."  
"She would love that so much!"  
"I'm actually worried that she's going to do the fashion part and dump the assignment all together."  
  
Andrew was going to go and talk to Zoe. It was to be a difficult conversation if there was to be one at all. Zoe had an answer and an argument for everything you could think of. It could be very cute at times, as well as a great advantage. But there were many times where it could be very overwhelming.  
  
As for Monica, she had no idea of what to do about anything. She wished she could just wake up and be past this roadblock. She, however, was comforted by telling herself that this too shall pass.  
  
And in the case of Tess, she knew this was part of the Father's plan, but she wished that the plan would come to pass. 


	9. Chapter 9

Later that same night, Zoë went downstairs to find Tess. Her parents were asleep, but she knew that Tess never slept. She found her in the library, obviously looking for something.  
"What are you looking for?" She asked. Tess turned around.  
"What are you doing up?"  
"Well, I couldn't sleep, and I got scared and I needed to talk to you."  
"Well, that's different."  
"But first, what are you looking for?"  
"Just a book called Great Expectations, anyway what's bothering you?"  
"Well," she began as she went and sat on the couch. "I remembered that every Angel has to go through the whole, uh.. Demon thing at least once. So, does that mean that I'm going to have to go through it?"  
"Yes baby, you will."  
"When?'  
"There is no telling when it will happen, all we know is that you have to have faith in God when it dose happen. And besides, they can't hurt you."  
"But they can scare you!"  
"Are you scared of them?"  
"Yes." She whispered.  
"Oh, don't be they can't even do anything to you, there's no reason to be afraid of them. It might be even better to think of them as funny."  
"That's a good idea. And now," she said, taking her hand, "it is time for bed."  
"How come you never sleep?"  
"I don't need to."  
"Why?"  
"Because I don't."  
"Alright." She said.  
  
"Year round school is so dumb!" Emma whined. "I just got finished with school a week ago! Now I have to go for another month until I have some time off!"  
"You know, you would think that you would just be able to start again in September." Tessa said, her throat hurt.  
"That's true. I guess they wanted something for me to do this summer. My mom didn't know that you'd be here. Sorry that you have to sit around the house all day by yourself."  
"It's alright. I am an avid reader."  
"I don't really like to read all that much; unless I am interested in the book that is. What is the fastest that you have ever read a book?"  
"Me? I have no idea. But I have an aunt who can read an entire novel in like, I don't know a few seconds." She said, referring to Gloria.  
"Wow, how does she do that?"  
"Well," Tessa began, picking up a book. "She reads like this." Tessa immediately began to scan the page and then turn it merely seconds later.  
"I am completely amazed. That is weird. I'm sorry, that is supernatural!"  
"More supernatural than anyone could believe." Tessa decided that it was best to change the topic of conversation so as to not blow her cover.  
"May be my aunt will take us shopping in the city tomorrow. Have you ever been shopping in New York before?"  
"Yes, many times. My Mom loves New York."  
"My Mom used to. But now," Emma sighed, "its Paris. Have you ever been to Paris Tessa?"  
"Yeah. Have you?" "No. Did you like it?" "No." She laughed. "Not one bit. In my heart, I am only American." "Me too."  
  
"Good morning love-bug. Wake-up Zoë."  
"No Mommy!" She said, pulling the covers over her head.  
"We've got a big day ahead of us."  
"What do you mean?" She asked.  
"Well," Monica said as she pulled the covers off of her daughter's head. "We're leaving. It's time for another assignment."  
"Oh, yeah, I am looking forward to it!"  
"Hey, we'll have fun. Come on sweetheart, get dressed and come downstairs."  
"Where is my stuff?" She asked as she sat up.  
"Already in the car."  
"Wow, you want out of here that much!"  
"Yes, sweetie. Check to see if there is anything of yours that we missed." Monica kissed Zoë and left the room.  
Leaving, how could they be leaving? They had only just gotten there. Oh well, she figured that a change of scenery might possibly help her. Sure she was sad. But she was sick of being sad. After looking for her stuff in her room she quickly made her way down to the car.  
  
"What's the matter sweetie?"  
Zoë glared at her father. "Well, I don't really want to leave."  
"Why?"  
"Because we never get to stay anywhere for any length of time and I...I just wanted to stay here for a while, that's all."  
"Well sweetie, there's nothing I can do about that, and I am truly sorry. I know how you feel." He said as he picked her up. "When you were little, it was practically unbearable. When your Mom was going to have you and your sister things were much, much harder. But as you grow, it will become easier, and you'll adjust. You might even grow to love it."  
"Daddy, how long have you been doing this?"  
"I have no idea."  
"That's what Mommy said. At least I know how old I am."  
"And where would we be without that vital information?"  
  
"Aunt Monica, now that we've finished the whole shopping thing can we go visit Jodie?" Emma asked her aunt.  
"I don't know, it all depends on Tessa."  
"Sure, I'll go."  
"But, you don't even know who Jodie is or, where he is."  
"It does not matter to me, not one bit."  
"Alright, let's go. Emma did you bring something for him?"  
"Quite a few things actually. And I know he'll love every bit of it."  
As they drove to go see Jodie, Tessa wondered where Jodie was and what was wrong with him. As the car pulled into the hospital parking lot half of Tessa's question was answered. Obviously, Jodie was sick.  
As they walked through the hospital she saw many, many people with numerous kinds of illnesses. As they were about to turn the corner into Jodie's room Tessa saw something that caught her eye, but she kept walking. Then she felt herself run into someone. She quickly turned her attention to that and it was Tess! But before she could say anything, Emma pulled her into Jodie's room. Upon walking into the room she saw a boy in a full body cast. At least his head had been spared with the exception of a minor bruise.  
"Hey, how are you feeling Jodie?"  
"I've been better, but I have got to say that that stunt was one of my best."  
"I agree, even though you broke just about every bone in your body."  
"I'll laugh later."  
"I'm laughing now."  
"That's ok, I don't blame you. Hey Mrs. Bing! You wanna sign my cast?"  
"Where?"  
"Anywhere. I've got a whole body to be signed!"  
"Alright. How about on your shoulder, where's a pen?"  
"Sure and it's on the nightstand." Monica picked up the pen and began to sign Jodie's cast.  
"Jodie, this is my friend Tessa. She's a foreign exchange student from Ireland."  
"Hey I would shake your hand or wave or something, but obviously, that just isn't possible. It's nice to meet you anyway."  
"You to." She smiled.  
"You know, I can't even play X-BOX anymore!"  
"At least you can't shop. You hate shopping!"  
"You're right, and that's a relief."  
"Alright Jodie, it's all done."  
"Thanks Mrs. Bing."  
"Your welcome Jodie. Girls, we should really get going."  
"Wait, Jodie, I brought you some stuff. Here's the twelve inch Darth Maul action figure you left in my room." She said placing it on his nightstand. "Darth Maul, buddy, how you been? Sorry, I can't give him a high-five either."  
"And the new Aerosmith CD."  
"Rock on!"  
"And, a book I read that you will love once you can move your hands, North and South."  
"Is it about the civil war?" Emma nodded. "Yes!"  
"And then, my Mom sent this one for each of us. I don't think that you'll like it, but whatever, here, Eloise in Paris."  
"I love Eloise! I can't wait to move my hands again!" He said. "Thanks Emma."  
"I'll call you soon."  
"Bye."  
"Nice to have met you." Tessa was the last one out of the room and as she turned to wave goodbye, she saw something she didn't want to see, she saw her father, in angel form. She ignored him and the encounter puzzled her for the rest of the day.  
  
All that night Tessa lie awake in her bed. Her throat hurt so much. She wanted to scream, but she honestly didn't think she could, even if she wanted to. So she went downstairs and got herself some Tylenol and some ice cream. Soon, Monica was in the kitchen too.  
"Are you ok?"  
"My throat hurts." She could barely say.  
"It does not sound too good either. Maybe you should go see a doctor tomorrow." Tessa didn't know what to say to that. But all of a sudden she saw a figure behind Monica who she recognized instantly to be Sam, and he nodded in approval. As soon as Tessa agreed, he was gone. 


	10. Chapter 10

Two days later Tessa awoke in a hospital bed next to Jodie's. Her throat still hurt, but now in a different way. It felt better than it had. She had been a wake for quite a while, but had only opened her eyes a few hours earlier to see Jodie. And as she felt that someone was sitting on her bed, she opened her eyes again. There she saw her Mother dressed in a nurse's uniform. She handed her a bowl of chocolate ice cream. Tessa couldn't help but smile.  
"Feel better sweetheart. And don't talk." She said as she gave her a chalkboard and chalk and kissed her and left the room.  
  
"Hey, what are you doing here? What happened?" Jodie asked.  
Tessa wrote on her chalkboard.  
  
"Oh, you got your tonsils out, ouch, I hope you feel better!"  
Tessa wrote on her chalkboard again.  
  
"Well, at least we can talk, well sort of." Tessa smiled at his remark.  
  
"You'll probably be out of here and talking again in a day, long before I will." Tessa nodded. "Yeah, I am going to be here for quite a while!" As he said those words, Tessa once again saw her father sitting in the chair by Jodie's bed. To her, this was not a good sign for Jodie; she wondered what was going on.  
  
An hour and a half later, Jodie was asleep and Tessa was just lying in her bed. She was relieved and a bit surprised when Zoë came in. Tessa simply drew a question mark on her chalkboard.  
  
"Oh, I'm just here to try and make you feel better, we're all working here, and I don't have to go to school, I'm to young to help, so I have to sit in the waiting room, but Mommy said I could come and see you." Tessa smiled. "How are you feeling?"  
Tessa wrote something on her chalkboard.  
  
"I have been better too. Auntie Gloria and Uncle Adam are back by the way, they had a great time, and they told me to say hi to you. Are you sure you can't talk?"  
'Mom told me not to', she wrote.  
  
"Alright, but I say, talk whenever you can!" Tessa desperately tried not to laugh, but she could not help herself. Suddenly she heard a knock on the door. She looked up to find Gloria.  
  
"Hi Tessa, how are you feeling?"  
Tessa wrote on her chalkboard.  
  
"I know it hurts, but you'll feel better soon, I think that you'll even be able to talk soon. Maybe even tomorrow." Tessa smiled. "Zoë?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"It's time to go. We can go and get ice cream."  
  
"I don't want to go, but I can't refuse ice cream, besides, she's getting all of the ice cream she wants. Bye Tessa." She said talking Gloria's hand. Gloria laughed.  
  
"Bye Tessa, hope you feel better." She said as she and Zoë left the room.  
Tessa wanted to know why Gloria and her sister had left so quickly. But then she got her answer when Jodie suddenly woke up.  
  
A few hours later Jodie and Tessa got a visitor, or really quite a few of them. It seemed like Emma's entire family was there. Tessa very much appreciated this gesture of friendship, for both her and Jodie. She only wished that she could talk.  
"Wow, two of my very best friends in the same hospital room. In an odd way, it's kind of funny!"  
"Yeah, it is!"  
"How are you feeling Tessa?"  
'Much better.' She wrote on her chalkboard.  
"You can't talk, how horrid!"  
"She can't talk, but she gets so much ice cream that, well, she doesn't need to talk."  
"Can I have some?"  
"No Joey!" everyone said at once.  
"Fine, I was just asking!"  
"Anyway, Tessa, when do you think you'll be out of here?"  
'I don't know.' She wrote.  
"Too bad. Because I have to go to Paris, we're not going to see each other again, not for a while anyway."  
'Oh, I'm sorry.' Tessa wrote.  
"Don't be. It's fine. Well, I do have something for both of you." She said reaching into her bag. Jodie, another thing for when you can move your hands: a deck of cards. And Tessa, a gift certificate so you can shop in beautiful New York City without me." She began to cry.  
'Thank you. And I'm sure you'll end up liking Paris.' She wrote. 'I'll miss you, and I'll come see you some time.'  
  
"Oh, I'm gonna miss you to sweetie." Emma hugged both of her friends and then she and her family said their final goodbyes and departed. This all confused Tessa very much. Her assignment was going off to Paris, and she was stuck in a hospital bed? The whole thing made no sense whatsoever. But now was not the time to try and figure the whole mess out. And she figured that tomorrow, she would try to find her Mother or Tess.  
  
The next day Tessa was excited to find that she could talk again. She woke up not only to find that great piece of news, but that Jodie was no longer in his bed. She wondered if he had gone home. But those thoughts were quickly dismissed when she realized that the bed was not made and that all of his stuff was still there. This all puzzled Tessa, who's Father, was no longer sitting by Jodie's bed. She was greatly relieved by that, by the way. She felt rather tired so she decided to attempt to get a few more hours of sleep.  
  
By the time that Tessa woke up Jodie was back. He was a wake watching a movie and his body-cast was completely gone. This was even more puzzling than the fact that her assignment had just left, and there was nothing she could do about it. Then, suddenly, she heard something that brought her out of her own thoughts.  
"Hi." He said. 


	11. Chapter 11

"What?" She asked, slightly alarmed.  
"Hi."  
"Oh, hi." Then suddenly two nurses came in. One was Tess and another was Monica. Tessa smiled. Her mother helped Jodie out of bed and took him down the hall, while Tess sat on Tessa's bed. "Feeling better Miss Wings?" "Much, thank you. How are you?" "I'm fine. Just fine. Well, how is your assignment going?" "Well, she went to Paris, her problem is over." "Yes, and you learned what you needed to learn from her, you learned how to be away from your family." "Yeah, I guess I did." "And because of all of that, the assignment is over." "Yes, two assignment's finished! Anyway, what's the deal with Jodie?" "Well, he's your new assignment." "Yes, but what's wrong with him?" "You'll see."  
  
"Yes! I can move my hands again!" Jodie said excitedly upon his return to the room. Monica laughed. "Yes you can Jodie. Feel better Jodie, feel better Tessa." "Wow, I can't believe that my body-cast is gone. Or that I can move my hands." "I can't believe that I can talk. So are you going home tomorrow?" "Didn't Emma tell you?" "Tell me what?" "That I didn't just break every bone in my body. I was going to have to be in the hospital anyway. I'm having a heart transplant tomorrow." As he said this, Tessa's eyes drifted to the chair next to Jodie's bed where her father sat in angel form. And Tessa just didn't know what to say to Jodie other than the fact that she was sorry and would pray a lot for him, which he greatly appreciated. But he also said that he did not believe in God, but was open to anything. The next morning Monica came and helped her daughter prepare to leave. She stared at Jodie's bed for a few moments, it was empty. So was her father's chair. "How am I supposed to help him?" "What do you mean?" "Well, he's here having a heart transplant, and I'm going back to the Bing's house to experience the American lifestyle. You know, the same one I've been living all of my life." "He just needs a friend, nothing more than that. And you'll make a good friend." "So I just need to be his friend? That should be easy." "Most likely. Anyway, I'm glad you're feeling better." She said as she kissed Tessa. "I have to go. Mrs. Bing will be here to get you momentarily. I love you." "I love you too!"  
  
"So, Tessa are you feeling better?" Monica asked her on the car ride back to the Bing's house. "Yes, thank you very much. I'd like to ask you a favor." "Sure." "I'd like to know if I could visit with Jodie, quite often in fact. I'll take a bus in to the city if need be and..." "That won't be necessary at all. Actually it's perfect. Chandler goes to work in the city most everyday and I you could stay until he's ready to come home or I could come get you, or Joey or Phoebe could even come and get you." "Really? Oh, thank you, thank you so much!" "No problem at all!" When Tessa and Monica walked into the Bing's house it was pitch dark. She wondered if there had been a power outage of some type. She turned on the light and suddenly she was in the middle of her own surprise party. She was so shocked. It seemed like everyone was there and they were, Joey, Phoebe, Chandler, the kids, and Monica's parents. She was very, very shocked. She had a good time that night. She only wished that her family could be there too.  
  
"So, Tessa how was the party last night?" Her Mother asked as Tessa helped her make Jodie's bed. "You know about the party?" "Of course I do! Now tell me, was it fun?" "Very, very much so. It was mostly shocking, that's all." "Well, I am glad you had a good time." "Mom, I know he's not here now, and I didn't talk to him, but when I was here and Jodie was in the room, Dad was sitting in the chair next to him, why?" "Tessa, I think you know why?" "Yeah, I do, I just..." "You know what happens after death, Tessa, it's alright. You of all people should be comfortable with it." "I know, and I am, I guess it was just feel weird if my assignment died." "I know how that does feel, and remember, if it ever happens to you, it's alright, your assignment will be at peace and you will have done your job."  
  
"Thanks Mom." "Anyway, my shift is over for now, do you want to go to lunch with me and Gloria and Zoe? Jodie isn't going to be out of surgery until much later today, and when he gets out he'll be asleep for quite sometime." "Sure." So Tessa went to lunch with her Mother, her Aunt and her sister. Tessa's mother had been right. When they returned to the hospital, Jodie was still in surgery, and before she could even see him, Chandler came to take her home. The next day, however things were quite different. Jodie was wide a wake, and very talkative. She knew now that her friend was out of danger, and day in and day out she came to see him. Until, one day he wasn't there and neither was her father. In fact, her father was in the hospital waiting room holding Zoe. She looked all around and couldn't find anyone she knew, and suddenly she bumped into Tess. "Aunt Tess, what's going on?" "Come on Angel Girl." Tess led her to the elevator and they went to the next floor. This floor, Tessa found, was the intensive care unit. Tess lead her to a room where Jodie lay in a clearly not good condition, his parents were there too. "But, Tess, he was doing so well! How could this happen?!" "Medicine isn't perfect sweetheart." 


	12. Chapter 12

"But, Aunt Tess, he doesn't believe in God!"  
"I know, that's your job now."  
"Look, look he doesn't have an Angel of Death, he's going to live." Then Tessa's dad walked by in Angel form. "I guess I spoke to soon."  
"I guess you did. I honestly don't know what's going too happen, but either way, you are his Angel, and you are going to help him, even now."  
  
The Bing's agreed to let Tessa stay at the hospital that night, and around ten o'clock she found herself in her Angel Form, she knew now, that it was time. She went to Jodie's room. No one could see her except for the other Angels there. When she finally reached Jodie's room his parents were gone and her father stood up.  
"He's going to make it sweetie, my work is done here." He said. "But, yours isn't. And I know you'll do a great job." He hugged her and left.  
Then she appeared to him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked, "Wow, and why are you glowing? Am I alive, am I going to live? I know I'm unconscious, but.."  
"Jodie, I am an Angel."  
"From God?"  
"From the one true God."  
"But, I told you that I don't believe in God."  
"I told you, I'm an Angel."  
"There's a God?"  
"Oh, yes, and he sent me here, to tell you.."  
"God knows me?"  
"Oh, yes, Jodie, he knows you, he knows everything about you, and he loves you more than you could ever imagine."  
"Than why am I here?! Why do I have this problem."  
"I don't know, but it's nothing you did. And sometimes bad things have to happen in order for God's plan to take place, you will see one day."  
"One day - is there even going to be one day?"  
"Yes, you are going to live."  
"So, God loves me, and knows me?"  
"Yes, and he wants you to get to know and love him?"  
"You mean like go to church, and learn about him, and pray and all that stuff."  
"Yes, exactly."  
"I'd like that, very much." Tessa smiled. 


	13. Chapter 13

Tessa glanced down at the ocean below her. She smiled. Being a caseworker felt better than she thought that it would. Or maybe it was just that all her fears were gone now, or at lest greatly diminished. She no longer had separation anxiety, and she now knew that her assignments were not always going to be easy, but they were not as difficult as she thought they were going to be. Also, there was the fact that she didn't just have to look forward to be a caseworker anymore. She actually was one. It had been her dream for as long as she could remember, her deepest desire. And for that length of time she had also felt that perhaps she could not accomplish her goal, that it was impossible. But now, all of that was gone, and this proved to her, even more so that if you stick with God anything is possible. After all, Jesus said, "All things are possible to those who believe."  
Now she was on her way to Ireland. She watched the waves crash on to the shore of the beautiful coast, and as the plane continued eastward the rolling green, lush, rich hills of Ireland appeared before her, she smiled.  
  
The next day they were all at Mary's wedding. The service had been beautiful and elegant and the reception was shaping up to be quite the same. Tessa was excited that she and Zoë were able to quietly slip a way from the festivities and just talk, even though, Zoë insisted on feeding the chickens.  
"So, are you still going to miss me?" Zoë asked.  
"Well, that depends, are you going to miss me?"  
"Well of course!"  
"I'll miss you too. But I promise I'll see you, and we'll have times like this one."  
"And maybe one day, we'll work together."  
"Hey, I never thought of it that way! That would be fun!"  
"I hope it happens." They hugged and then started to throw chicken food at each other, and they started to laugh. This made Tessa realize that some things truly hadn't changed.  
  
"I can't believe you got married too! And so soon, that was about a month!" The bride said to Gloria.  
"Neither can I, but I have known Adam for a very long time."  
"Congratulations," they said to each other and then went to dance with their husbands.  
"I'm glad we got married."  
"Me too."  
"And we've got so much ahead of us." She sighed. As Gloria and Adam had recently found out that they were about to start a family of their own.  
  
"I'm so glad that things worked out for Tessa the way that they did."  
  
"I am too. She's going to make a great caseworker."  
"And I am so looking forward to how things are going to be with just you, me and Zoë."  
"I think there are great surprises ahead of us Andre." She said as they kissed.  
  
"Are you ready to go Angel Girl?" Tess asked a few hours later.  
"Yes, Aunt Tess, most defiantly." And as they drove off and everyone started a new chapter in their lives a little white dove flew above Tess's car. 


End file.
